Charles Lescoe
CHARLES LESCOE Born: 8103.23 Earth Date: March 23rd 2350 Age: 28 Race: Human/Trill (Non Joined) Gender: Male Serial Number: 0207-3AI23-12DML79 Current Rank: Lieutenant Current Assignment: Security/Tactical Officer, USS Lexington Appearance Height: 5’9’’ Weight: 200 lbs. Skin Tone: White with Light Trill spots Hair: Short Old Fashioned Military High and Tight, No Facial hair Eyes: Blue Body: All around nice build with moderate Toned muscles. Tattoos: One Christian Angel on his Right arm, A Human Skull with 2 Cross Klingon D’k Tahg’s on his left arm. Under the Skull A Star Fleet Insignia with the Klingon house of Kuroth inside of it.` Scars: A Scar on his right top for arm running cross ways. (See Medical Biography) Family History Father: George Lescoe (Human)(Captain USS Poseidon) Mother: Kira Jarad E’ (Joined Trill)(Lieutenant Commander Star Fleet Ship Design) Brother: Chad Lescoe (Human/Trill Non Joined) (Civilian Doctor on Earth) George Lescoe was a brazen young Engineer aboard the USS. Ticonderoga the Young Ensign meet a young but Joined Trill Named Kira Jarad e who was aboard the ship working as a fellow Engineer. The Two Young Ensign's Almost immediately fell for one another and in a years time were married aboard the Ticonderoga by Captain James Patterson. A few more months went by when they found that Kira was pregnant. So not wanting the Child born on a Star Ship they left Star Fleet Temporarily to return to Earth. Biography Charles was born on a March Evening in Lower Michigan just off Lake Erie. With in a year George Returned to Star Fleet but this time to be an Engineer aboard Space Dock Orbiting Earth. Kira his mother remained outside of star fleet until Charles was 5 then returned herself to work Designing Star Ships at Star Fleet Command. Growing up Charles was taught everything he knows about engineering from his father and mother, but his Mother is the one who taught him how to pilot Ships and to be a damn good pilot. Having navigated through the Star Fleet Academy advanced Pilots Course at the age of 10. A Course that Takes Star Fleet Cadets through areas of Venus inside the asteroid belt and almost to the very edge of the Eye of Jupiter. Witch very few Cadets can even manage. When Charles turned 18 his Father was given a Promotion to Commander aboard the USS. Poseidon Charles went off to A Few Different schools some on earth and even a few on Trills Majoring in Engineering and Minoring in Weapons and Tactics. When he returned at the age of 22 he started to work for Star Fleet as a Civilian helping Training Star Fleet Academy Cadets. Having no Real interest in Star Fleet. After the Dominion Wars at the age of 25 Charles decided to join Star Fleet since Star Fleet was rebuilding and needed everyone it could get. Havening thought at the academy for over 3 year Star Fleet waved a few of his classes (especially the ones he thought) and was placed as a Junior in the Academy giving him only 2 years left till graduation. By this time His father was the Captain of the Poseidon and offered him a posting on his ship but Charles didn't want any favors and left his posting completely up to Star Fleet Command. Medical History At the Age of 12 Charles contracted a bad case of Tarkalean flu. One Broken Left Leg from Tie Kuhn Do Training in High school. A Scar on his right top for arm running cross ways: When Charles was at a Federation trading hub on his way to Earth from Trill at the age of 22. Charles was sitting in a local tavern when An Argument broke out between a Klingon and a Nausicaan. Charles remained out of the fight until the Klingon turned to leave after the verbal fighting was over and the Nausicaan pulled out a knife and attempted to backstab the Klingon. Charles being nearby jumped in the way and used his right arm to take the attack saving the Klingons life. On Star Date 0902.18 Charles lost a lot of Blood while on an away mission. Having half trill and human blood the human blood type provided for him was enough to save his life but with out the enzymes in the trill blood used for the synaptic pathway connections for joining with a Symbiont Charles slipped into a coma for several hours. Was cleared as Return to duty after his body replenished the Enzymes naturally. Personality and Character Charles has a great natural talent for Engineering but has a major love for Weapons and Tactics. While completely loyal to whom ever he is working for or with, he tends to have a rash nature when it comes to a fight. When the Phasers and Knives start flying all rules go out the airlock in Charles mind and Winning becomes the only way. This can sometimes become a problem for Him especially now that he is in Star Fleet. Charles only other problem is he has a tendency to be highly attracted towards All Woman of Every Species. If someone with Courage is needed for a mission Charles is the first to volunteer. Charles would never ask anyone to do anything he would not be willing to do himself. Hobbies and Interests Charles’s hobbies include Weapons and Tactics, Combat Training and Klingon history and Culture. Musical Instruments Played Trombone, Piano, Earth Guitar Favorite Weapons: Klingon D’k Tahg Dagger, Mek’leth, Type III Hand Phaser, Type III Phaser Rifle. Skills and Training Earth School Classes: Classes in Advanced Warp Theory, Tae Kuhn Do, Old American Kick Boxing, Pilot Training Level 1, Pilot Training Level 2, Weapons and Tactics, Advanced Weapons and Tactics. Languages Spoken: Federation Basic, Trill, Klingon, Mondolar. (Learning Betazed Basic) Trill Schools Classes: Alien Culture and Galactic Trade, Trill History and Joining rituals, Pilot Training Level 3, Pilot Training Level 4, Alien Weapons and tactics, Advanced Interstellar Science. Other Notable Training: Spent 8 months on Qo’nos Learning about Klingon Heritage and fighting styles from the house of Kuroth, after saving a Klingons life. Received the Sword of Kahless Award for winning a tournament Academy Record: Star Fleet Command Wavered him to Skipped Freshman and sophomore years of the Academy. Due to him teaching as a Civilian there for 2 years prior to joining. Graduated with a degree in Advanced Weapons and Tactics on Alien Cultures the top of the Class. Academy Classes Basic to Advanced Self Defense Basic to Advanced Zero-G Combat Training Weapons Training on all standard hand weapons Weapons Tactics Various Military Science Classes Basic and Intermediate Navigation and Piloting Basic Medical Basic Electronics and Engineering Awards and other Notable Things Zefram Cochrane Medal of Notary (awarded in 12th grade for winning Engineering Fair) Advanced Pilot Certification: Level 4 rating Engineering Certification : Level 8 rating Top Secret Security Clearance Member of Klingon House of Kuroth Klingon Sword of Kahless Starfleet Career Milestones: 9906.15 Attended Schooling on Earth after high school. (Advanced Warp Theory, Pilot Training Level 1, Pilot Training Level 2, Weapons and Tactics, Advanced Weapons and Tactics (2368) 0005.11 Attended Schooling on Trill. (Alien Culture and Galactic Trade, Trill History and Joining rituals, Pilot Training Level 3, Pilot Training Level 4, Alien Weapons and tactics, Advanced Interstellar Science.(2369) 0204.25 Spent 8 months on Qo’nos Invited to Join the house of Kuroth. (2371) 0212.14 Began teaching as a Civilian at Star Fleet Academy. (Advanced weapons and tactics, Alien Weapons and Tactics (2371) 0508.06 Entered Star Fleet Academy as a Junior Cadet. (Skipped 2 years due to teaching at Star Fleet (2374) 0807.06 Graduated Star Fleet Academy (2377) 0807.06 Awarded the Rank of Ensign (2377) 0807.06 Assigned to the USS Lexington (2377) 0810.25 Placed In Charge of Security Team Beta (2377) 0811.16 Awarded the Rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade (2377) 0904.26 Awarded the Rank of Lieutenant (2378)